masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Cookiegobbler
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Red tech sci fi by shiramune-d3brb30 260x300.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dantanius (Talk) 21:25, March 29, 2012 I was being polite and asked him calmly to stop editing my stuff (This last time is the 2nd time I know of he did this) and I give him reasonable reasons why I don't want him to. I even give him a chance to explain his reason for edit that part so don't call a clam and reasonable request a shitfit. Their are Extremophile that are bacteria that can survive in extreme environments like the vacuum of space, not all viruses are bacteria and not all viruses needs to spread to survive, some only needs to spread to a new host when the old one dies and some are spread by bodily functions that are not always used. Just abit little of friendly advice before you try to disprove something do a little research, you will have a better case and you will learn some really good stuff. Sorry if this sounds mean, I just giving some friendly advice. (JLH4AC (talk) 20:42, August 7, 2013 (UTC)) I just say that you need to do some more research into something before you try and disprove it. As you know as a Biology major or as human being most contagious diseases are generally put into same box as viruses. Bacteria, viruses, protozoa and fungi, mycobacteria, Parasites are are all generally put into that box and Radioresistant Extremophiles are resistant to high levels of ionizing radiation for example tardigrades when NASA put them in space and collected them up 10 days later, they was still healthy and alive and was laying eggs. (If you want proof, look up the NASA shuttle Experiments or European Space Agency Tardis Experiment.) Not all asteroids are likely to hold Extremophiles and over 78% of asteroids are burned up in the atmosphere. For something to be rogue, it's needs to no longer follow the set rules given to it so that means it will do what ever it wants to do. (JLH4AC (talk) 20:53, August 8, 2013 (UTC)) As you said it's a DNA-virus that is due to the fact that it is developed to make supersoldiers. Her pale skin is basically just cause by pale skin pigmentation and she also haves no natural resistance to UV light and that means she suffers from bad Sunburn and blistering of the skin when expose to low levels of UV light, when she expose to medium levels of UV light she suffers of severe burns, Nausea, headaches fatigue, dizziness, blistering and a weaken immune system. When expose to high levels of UV light she suffers from all the of above as well as fever or rigor and a high chance of her going into a coma like state or dieing from her cells being killed off by UV radiation. I like your explanations about her pale but this time it's the simplest explanation is the one that matches her symptoms. Enhanced Strength and speed is cause by the muscles gaining a to lift greater masses and hyperactive metabolism and as you said the enhanced senses is be part of Hyper Sensitivity so she have many allergies. She can Sense and read all organic bio-markers not just prothean just like the protheans so it would be logical that it holds a Prothean gene in its DNA but everything that is pre-Council is classed as Prothean in the Mass Effect universe and I don't really want to do that because it's too cliche. There is a gene in the virus that allows unmatchable Natural biotics and the virus itself is lanced with Element Zero and the protruding fangs are just a genetic trait from the species the virus was made for or that they think is useful for warfare. Your conclusion is correct about the Virus is unique but the part where it's no transmission vector is not, it's just that the transmission vector is the virus only real weakness, bats carried the virus from their nest to Natasha by biting her but was being slowly killed by Eezo in the virus and once in the host it's only spreads by toxins produced in her saliva glands so she was not born with it and her parents never got infected and thanks for helping me fit her allergies into her virus realistically. Don't worry it's not bothering me at all and good luck at becoming a doctor. I hope is answer all your questions if not feel free to ask. On a totally unrelated note who did the art for your pages? It's quite good. (JLH4AC (talk) 20:48, August 9, 2013 (UTC))